This invention relates to a new and improved electron window which can be made very thin and yet withstand high pressures and temperatures. Due to these characteristics, the window is especially useful in electron beam addressed printing devices generally, and particularly appropriate for use in a thermal ink jet printer which uses an electron beam as the source of thermal energy.